


Chris fucks Wesker

by frosneibv



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Sex, Bottom Wesker Rights, Canon-Typical Violence, Hate Sex, M/M, Minor Violence, Other, Top Chris Redfield, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bottom Albert Wesker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frosneibv/pseuds/frosneibv
Summary: I am very bad at titles LMAOI mean, Chris just fucks Wesker so,,,Uhhh, ??? Omega’s have female anatomy here so like,,,This is my first time ever writing and publishing vaginal sex wtfAlso it’s 3:24 AM Hahahaha so this is probably full of mistakesThis is probably really bad
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	Chris fucks Wesker

“What the fuck-“ Chris said, eyes wide as he looked down at Wesker beneath him, they’d been fighting prior after Chris had found him, his gun on the other side of the room, but now everything was different.

Wesker was an Omega.  
A fucking Omega.  
“You- you’re-“ Chris started again, scenting the air in disbelief.

And he was in heat.

“Shut the fuck up!” The blonde said beneath him, voice angry as always but he was panting, eyes flickering everywhere, clearly coming to a realisation, he pushed Chris off him roughly the Alpha falling to the floor on impact.  
“I’m not some Omega”. Wesker tried to convince both Chris and himself, voice full of disdain especially at ‘Omega’. He got up from the floor, face flushed, looking around for Excella but she was nowhere to be found, neither Sheva or Jill.

It was just him and Chris.

“Why didn’t you say anything! Back in S.T.A.R.S, everyone thought you- You smelt like an Alpha!?”

Wesker shook his head, laughing lightly, realising his glasses were smashed so he took them off, slipping them in his pocket.  
This was the first time Chris ever really saw his eyes...Well, after the accident, he remembers last time, they were like the sky on a sunny day, he missed that.

Now all they seemed to reflect was the depths of Hell.

“There’s such things as suppressants Christopher...”  
The blonde growled, cursing as he tried to compose himself, he couldn’t lose himself like this, not in front of his enemy.

“So much for them”. Chris said, sarcasm and wit lacing his words, Wesker’s fists clenched as he lunged forward to punch Chris straight in the face, the Alpha groaned, stumbling back as he held his jaw.

“I told you! I’m not an Omega!” Wesker declared again.  
“I’m as much Alpha as you...”

He knew he was lying to himself but he’d presented as Alpha for so long...

Before, when Project Wesker started, all of the Wesker children were deemed to present as Alpha’s, alas he was the only Omega, the only mistake in the project.

Omega’s were supposed to die to the virus, their bodies unable to take it, all had before, Wesker was the only one to take it and live.  
They deemed him a miracle after that Spencer parading him around like some prophet to be poked at.

He hated it.

He hated that man.

And then he remembered meeting Birkin before, he remembered the Beta man being so enamoured by him; an Omega with such intelligence and intellect.

He hated that too.

Taking suppressants made him feel like he was Albert Wesker and not some Omega, so he just kept with that, it was dangerous, he knew that and after he took the virus it kept rejecting him, over and over again, obviously wanting him to show his true nature.  
And even so, with the powers, the strength, the agility? Now he just felt like a weak Omega.

“No you’re not”. Chris said as he pulled Wesker from his thoughts, the blonde bared his teeth at him, about to retaliate before he was cut off.  
“You’re scared”.

Wesker looked at him in disbelief, his mouth open, what was he supposed to say to that?!  
“Scared- What the f-“

“Not of me, of yourself, you didn’t mean to be like this- I know you Albert, you were my captain, my friend, you weren’t like this before, despite your past, the virus you injected yourself with, it changed you...Made you like this”. Chris looked up and down at him pitiful, all Wesker could do was growl back though deep down he knew the Alpha was right.

But he couldn’t stop him now, he couldn’t stop this, Uroboros was his life’s work, he couldn’t let Chris take that away from him.

So the Omega rolled out the way, grabbing for Chris’ gun and pointing it towards the man, his brows furrowed-  
Until he ultimately wavered, letting out a gasp as more slick gushed out of him, the gun dropping on the floor as he lost its grip, his legs shaking, ready to give out, he looked at Chris, his inner Omega preening at him, telling him to be bred.

“You need help”. Chris pointed out, approaching him cautiously, he wouldn’t be surprised if Wesker decided to attack him again even in this state.

“N-No...” Wesker shook his head, his voice whiny, strange coming from him but it made Chris’ cock stir in his pants, someone so egotistical like Wesker was now a heat stricken mess.  
Although the Omega had denied Chris, the blonde suddenly fell to his knees, panting as he looked up at the Alpha.

“Chris...” Wesker hissed, squeezing his eyes shut, It hurt, hurt so much, he couldn’t remember the last time he had a heat, his biology was punishing him, it was all the more intense.

“Fuck me”.

And there it was.

“What but you’re in heat I can’t-“ Chris shook his head, it was hard not to mount Wesker there and then but he still had morals to up hold, and Albert in heat? He wasn’t thinking straight.

“I swear to fuck if you don’t put your cock in me right now I’ll rip it off myself”. Wesker suddenly growled at him, pressing his chest against the floor as he presented, it was humiliating but he couldn’t help it, it felt so right.

Okay maybe Wesker wasn’t so out of it.

The Alpha didn’t take anymore time, suddenly behind Wesker, pulling off his leather pants, raising his eyebrow at his lack of underwear.

“I-It creases...” Wesker used as an excuse, Chris laughed at him earning a growl from the Omega, he pulled away for a second, pulling down his own pants and boxers, taking his cock in his hand.

Fuck.

Wesker had really depraved him.

“You know, I didn’t believe it at first, when I smelt you...So fucking good”. Chris was the one to growl this time, his body leaning over Wesker’s as his finger suddenly rubbed over his cunt, spreading his slick and dipping his fingers inside him, the blonde moaned pathetically against the floor, pushing his hips back, trying his hardest for Chris’ fingers to go further, press that spot within him...Make him come.

“In me now Redfield! That’s an order from your Captain!” Wesker snarled at him, nails clawing at the floor as he tried to get his dominance back but all Chris did was laugh at him, roughly pressing those magic fingers into his bundle of nerves.  
“You’re not my captain anymore...I’d say you’re just a whore, begging for it”.

And then Wesker let out a whine.

Chris thought it was the hottest thing he’d ever heard in his life.

As much as he wanted to milk Wesker, see how much he could come with just his fingers, the Alpha pulled his fingers out, grabbing at Wesker’s ass, his cock in his other hand, pressing into that glorious tight heat, the Omega’s cunt pulling him in so deliciously- fuck, he was tight, so fucking tight, Chris wondered to himself if the healing factor Wesker seemed to had effected everything...

“Get on with it!”  
Chris was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts as he came back to reality, Wesker looking back at him, panting, face red.  
God he looked so fucking pretty.

With Wesker’s demands the Alpha pulled his hips back, rocking into the Omega beneath him, the older man groaned, nails clawing against the wood again, his moans were almost animalistic in a way- Well, Wesker did always remind Chris of a cat.

“Fuck you- Chris...!” The blonde moaned, pressing his forehead against the floor, his back arching so lewdly.  
The Alpha only responded with a slap to Wesker’s ass, feeling him clench around him at the impact, Chris smirked, oh? So it was like that...

“You’re a fucking slut Albert, I bet you’ve always wanted this? Since S.T.A.R.S huh? Always wanted my cock that’s why your so fucking good for me”.

“You wish-h!” Wesker’s voice was broken, needy, eyes rolling to the back of his head as Chris fucked into him, pressing against all the right places, it was almost embarrassing at how close he was, he wouldn’t give Chris the benefit of making him come before his enemy filled him up, he refused to.

Chris slapped him again, his skin reddening for a moment before he healed quickly, the site made Chris growl, possessive, he was going to mark Wesker one day and it was going to stay, he swore it.

Thrusts began to become erratic as Chris himself got closer until he felt his knot swelling against Wesker’s cunt, splitting him apart, he felt Wesker exhale, gasping at the stretch, pressing his ass back against the knot greedily silently begging for more.

“Chris....” Wesker’s voice was barely above a whisper this time as he felt Chris come inside of him, though on the inside he was applauding himself for lasting so long, he definitely wouldn’t next time (if there even was a next time).

The Alpha didn’t say anything more, leaning over to press a kiss at Wesker’s neck, trying to fuck him to climax despite the knot inside his cunt, scenting over his claiming gland.  
But that would be for later, somewhere more special than this.  
Chris promised himself that.

“S-So close”. Albert moaned, his hand pressing over his clit, teasing himself before he came on Chris’ dick, slick running down his thighs.

Chris panted, hands grabbing around Wesker’s waist as he pulled him up against his chest, Wesker turned to look at him, grimacing.

“Fuck you”.

“You already are?”

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter is dalwenttoprison 😼


End file.
